Planet Wisp (episode)
Story John, Blaze and the silver hexahog are lying in a field, several miles away from the fleet. John: Whoa. That was cool. My spells have never been this powerful. Hexahog: The atmosphere has been infused with mana, after being exposed for centuries. (John turns, seeing the hexahog standing.) My name is Silver. This is my friend Blaze. Blaze: (Standing up) My apologies for attacking you. I thought you were with them. John: No problem. I’m John Smith. Omnitrix: Unknown DNA detected. Activating capture mode. (The Omnitrix scans Blaze and Silver.) Blaze: What is it doing? John: Scanning you. Now, I can turn into you guys. Though I’m quite confused. Aren’t you a hexahog? I already have that DNA sample. Silver: Ah. The hexahogs here are different from other hexahogs. We are more attuned to mana, with more psychic powers. (Then, a white alien comes out of Silver, startling John and knocking him to the ground. The alien is about Upchuck’s size, has a circular head with one eye, a skinny body and two tentacles for arms. It also has a curly strand of hair.) John: Whoa! What is it? Silver: This is Yacker, a Wisp. Wisps are unique little creatures, they are made of pure mana. They are fun and carefree, getting into all sorts of trouble. John: Like anodites. Silver: They have the ability to enter other living creatures, and give them power boosts. (The three start walking, arriving at a shrine, with several different color Wisps flying all over the place.) With Yacker’s help, I assist Blaze. Blaze: I don’t need anyone’s help. John: Help with what? Blaze: I am the guardian of the Wisps, and essentially the planet. The planet is now completely dependent on Wisps, in order to keep the balance. The Wisps give off so much mana, that even just flying around releases mana. Silver: That’s why the hexahogs here have grown to be able to use mana. John: With this much mana radiating from the planet, it’s a surprise this planet hasn’t been found out and invaded before. Blaze: They have. The Black Arms have come to this planet in the past. Several wisps fly towards them, circling John curiously. Some of them grab John’s arm, dragging him away. Silver: Hahahaha! Looks like they want to play. John: In that case. (Activates Omnitrix.) I accept! (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Sonic Boom: Sonic Boom! (Sonic Boom dashes off, and a white wisp enters him, he gains a white aura, and he takes off at a blinding speed.) End Scene Sonic Boom flies through a canyon, when the White Wisp leaves his body. He lands on the ground, running through the canyon. Then, a Yellow Wisp with a triangle head enters Sonic Boom, and his body spins like a drill, drilling into a canyon wall. Sonic Boom drills out above the canyon, the yellow Wisp leaving. A cyan colored Wisp, with a round head, two eyes, and tentacles looking like lightning bolts, enters Sonic Boom, and he transforms into a laser, shooting straight into the sky. The Wisp leaves and a green Wisp, which looks like a hovercraft, enters him. Sonic Boom turns into a floating hexahog head, which gently floats down to the ground. He lands and a pink Wisp, with spikes on its head, enters him. Sonic Boom turns into a pink spike ball, rolling up canyon walls. Sonic Boom comes off the wall, and the Wisp leaves, as Sonic Boom falls towards the bottom of the canyon. An orange Wisp, which looks like a rocket, enters him, turning him into a rocket. Sonic Boom then takes off, going down the canyon, screaming with excitement. Sonic Boom lands outside the canyon, and the Orange Wisp leaves him. The other Wisps circle around Sonic Boom, as he reverts. John: Now that, was fun! You guys are amazing! The Wisps then start chattering amongst themselves, obviously happy with the compliment. The Wisps fly around, and the white one flies into John’s arm, going into the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix then starts to spark with pure white static feedback, when it releases an explosion. The other Wisps fly off, except one, which is laying on the ground. It was a white Wisp, with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Will-o-Wisp: (Chatters in Wisp language, freaking out. He hits the Omnitrix, trying to revert. However, the Omnitrix doesn’t work. Will-o-Wisp then flies up into the air, releasing a large amount of mana. He releases a mana shockwave, which rockets him forward.) End Scene Will-o-Wisp flies towards a village, filled with silver furred hexahogs and Wisps were flying around all over. Will-o-Wisp: So, this is Silver’s village. These guys live side by side with the Wisps. Maybe one of these people can help me. ''(Will-o-Wisp flies around, and several hexahogs wave at him. Will-o-Wisp chatters frantically, trying to get one of the residents attention. However, they all just walk by.) ''Darn it! If only I could speak. Then, the citizens start running and screaming. Will-o-Wisp turns, and sees Black Arms entering the city, firing laser blasts at the crowd. Hexahog: Help! We’re under attack! Where’s Silver?! (Black Arms fire energy nets, capturing Wisps. Will-o-Wisp dodges a net, then floats tall, in front of the army.) Will-o-Wisp: As long as I’m stuck like this, I might as well fight back Wil-o-wi! Will-o-Wisp flies forward, Black Arms firing energy nets at him. Will-o-Wisp dodges with ease, and phases into a Black Arm. Its body glows with a white aura, then its body swells up from energy. It then explodes, Will-o-Wisp flying out of of it. Will-o-Wisp flies through several Black Arms, the same thing happening each time. He then phases through blasters, causing them to explode, releasing the other Wisps. Will-o-Wisp takes to the air, and spots a floating octopus creature, with one eye in the center. Doom’s Eye: What are the limits of his power? I must find out before fully destroying him. (Doom’s Eye flies off.) Silver and Blaze arrive in the city. Silver: Is everyone alright? Hexahog: Silver! Yes, we’re fine. That Wisp there was brave and fought off the invaders. (Will-o-Wisp flies over, chattering. Blaze then notices the Omnitrix symbol.) Blaze: John? (Will-o-Wisp nods its head, and flies frantically around them.) Silver: Hold on, I’ll give you a hand. (Silver holds his hand up, releasing white mana from his hand. He then holds up the other one, and pulls the mana, pulling a White Wisp away, which flies off. John was standing in the spot Will-o-Wisp was.) John: Whew! Thank you. Was wondering if I could get out of there. (John looks through the Omnitrix, and finds Will-o-Wisp’s hologram in the Omnitrix.) Now that’s interesting. I guess maybe they are sentient. Then, the Rustbucket lands right outside of town. John heads over there, Silver and Blaze following. Gwen and Kevin come off the Rustbucket. John: Hey guys. You’re late. Kevin: This is what happens when you get cocky. You get your butt kicked. Gwen: How did you lose? John: Shadow. He was created with Black Arm DNA, and their leader has control of all Black Arms. Kevin: Are you saying that you can’t beat him? John: Not yet. He’s studying me, and I’m studying him. Gwen: Then you should know I looked them up already. The Black Arms visit planets and leave spaceships on the planet. Those ships are eventually buried and forgotten into the planet, taking the form of ancient glyphs. They’ll come back years later to retrieve their ships, conquering the host planet. Blaze: (Closes her eyes) I’m familiar with those glyphs. There are some near the Volcano of Beginning. Kevin: That’s an interesting name. How’d it get it? (Blaze doesn’t say anything.) Silver: We need to get there now. Can your ship get us there? Kevin: Easily. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Blaze *Silver the Hexahog *Wisps **Yacker Villains *Black Doom (Doom's Eye only) *Black Arms Aliens *Sonic Boom *Will-o-Wisp (first appearance; accidental transformation) Trivia *John meets the Wisps, an alien species made of mana. *Similar to Granodite, Will-o-Wisp is a mana being with no DNA. It is unknown how it was truly unlocked, besides a wisp entering the Omnitrix. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Black Arms Arc